Better to Give Than to Receive
by dreamflower02
Summary: Aunt Dora is used to giving advice, something she never minds doing. (Written for the 2011 Back to Middle-earth Month Passport Challenge: March 17, 2011 Challenge-Hobbits are well known for their gift-giving traditions. Write a story or poem in which the exchange of gifts is featured.) Epistolary; book-verse; one-shot.


(Written for the 2011 Back to Middle-earth Month Passport Challenge)

March 17, 2011 Challenge:  
Hobbits are well known for their gift-giving traditions. Write a story or poem in which the exchange of gifts is featured, or use "gifting" as a theme for a piece of art.

**Better to Give Than to Receive**

Mersday 29, Halimath, S.R. 1405  
Brandy Hall  
Buckland

Dear Aunt Dora,

I am writing to ask your opinion. I find that I shall not return from Buckland before the day of Folco's birthday; I found in Bucklebury a very nice glass mug engraved with the picture of a shepherd playing a flute, and thought it would make the perfect gift for him. As it is of a breakable nature, I am reluctant to entrust it to the vagaries of the post. Do you think it would be terribly dreadful of me to bring it with me when I attend Folco's birthday dinner? Please let me know as soon as possible.

I am having a lovely visit here at Brandy Hall. Aunt Menegilda sends her regards to you. I hope that both you and Uncle Dudo are keeping well.

Fondest regards,

your loving nephew Frodo.

xxxxxxx

_Sterday, 2 Winterfilth, S.R. 1405  
Greenbriars, The Hill  
Hobbiton_

My Dear Frodo,

I think that the gift you have found for your cousin sounds like Something he will Enjoy very much. My Suggestion is that you bring it along with you, but do not present it to Folco himself. Give it over to his Mother instead. Then Daisy can present it to him the following day with your regards. Or if you are able to Hasten Your Journey only a little, perhaps you can Arrive Before Noon that day in order to give it to him before it is Incorrect to do so. I know that you would Prefer to give it to him yourself If Possible. By No Means should you give it to him at the Birthday-dinner! While not such an Egregious Breach of Manners as Bringing a Gift to the Wedding, it is still Not Done!

I am very Glad you are enjoying your stay in Buckland, although you are Much Missed here in Hobbiton. Please thank Menegilda for her Regards and give her mine in return. I am well, although your Uncle Dudo Took To His Bed yesterday after he had one of his Turns.

With Love,

your Fond Aunt Dora

xxxxxxx

Sunday, 3 Winterfilth, S.R. 1405  
Three Oaks  
The Yale

Dear Aunt Dora,

As you know, we have been planning Folco's twenty-fifth birthday party. He is hoping for a nice dinner party for some of his close friends, Fredegar Bolger, of course, and his sister Estella, cousin Frodo, Frodo's cousin Meriadoc, cousin Angelica, and some few other guests who are yet to be determined, but the guest list should be around a dozen at most.

I had thought that Folco would, as is customary, find gifts for his guests from our family _mathom_-room. However, in discussing it with him yesterday, I find that he has something quite different in mind. He has chosen a number of his own most cherished possessions to give away: the very nice scarf you made for him two years ago, the small travel clock he received from Cousin Bilbo at his Farewell Birthday, his favourite book of songs, the find wool waistcoat he had from me last Yule, and other such things.

While I know he is trying to be generous, I fear he will regret these things once they are gone. Can you give me some idea as to how I can dissuade him from doing this? I am quite perturbed.

Love always,

your neice Daisy

xxxxxxx

_Trewsday, 4 Winterfilth, S.R. 1405  
Greenbriars, The Hill  
Hobbiton_

Dear Daisy,

I would have thought that as his Mother you would Know Your Son better than to think you can Check His Generous Impulses. Indeed, for All His Faults, your son has a Good Heart. Do not think that you will be Able to Dissuade him, or if you do, he will be Cast Down. Remember that Hospitality and Kindness are Virtues, and it Never Does Harm to practice those Virtues. Furthermore, his Kind Heart does much to make others Overlook Folco's singular Lack Of Tact. And knowing him as I do, he will not Look Back on his Generosity with Regret. Indeed, he is Unlikely to give any of the Gifts a Second Thought once he has Passed Them On!

I am Enclosing Three Silver Pennies as my own Gift to Him. Be certain that he Receives it at the Proper Time! I do Hope that his Dinner Party is a Great Success, and that the Young People will Enjoy It very much.

With Love,

your Aunt Dora

xxxxxxx

Highday, 7 Winterfilth, S.R. 1405  
Three Oaks  
The Yale

Dear Aunt Dora,

Thanks so much for the money you sent for my birthday! I hope you like the present I got you. It's in the package that I'm sending with this letter. I hope that you and Grandfather Dudo are feeling well, and that Grandfather Dudo is not too sick. He did not look so good the last time I saw him. I hope he likes the present I sent him too. It is a medicine cup with markings to show how much is in it, for when he takes his tonics.

I had a very nice party. I wish that you could have been there, but I only wanted people who were more or less my age this time. But I missed you anyway, even if you are old.

I hope I can come see you soon. Cousin Frodo invited me and Fatty to come to Hobbiton for a visit next spring when Merry's at Bag End, and I can see you then.

I love you,

your nephew Folco

xxxxxxx

_Monday, 10 Winterfilth, S.R. 1405  
Greenbriars, The Hill  
Hobbiton_

Dearest Folco,

I do Indeed like the Blue Glass Inkwell that you sent to me Very Much. I am using it Now As I Write. It is both Useful and Beautiful!

Your Grandfather was Well Pleased with his gift also, and asked me to Convey His Thanks to you.

I am Glad that your Party went Well. I am Quite Certain that your Friends enjoyed your Hospitality!

Your Grandfather Dudo is feeling Much Better today, and sends his Regards to you. I will Look Forward to seeing you again Soon.

I love you also.

your Fond Aunt Dora


End file.
